


耐心（PWP）

by Liangxiang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liangxiang/pseuds/Liangxiang
Summary: 纯肉一发完dirty talk 足交 放置play 前列腺高潮情节有，注意避雷





	耐心（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> AO3发一下用于补档

“Tony，Tony，Mr.Stark……拜托……”Peter可怜巴巴地软声哀求着他的先生，可是先生不为所动。  
“shhhh，耐心点，Peter心急吃不了热豆腐。”Tony不慌不忙地翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，一身质地精良的西装穿得齐整，因为动作的原因，裤脚掀起来一截露出一小段被黑色长袜包裹住得脚踝。他手里端着个高脚杯，里面还有小半杯红酒，他漫不经心地晃动了一下，换了一条腿，皮鞋的鞋跟落在木质地板上的时候发出“哒”的一声。  
与Tony形成鲜明对比的是跪在地板上的，浑身上下只剩下两条领带的Peter——一条是Tony今早上出现在公司的时候还系着的藏青色领带，布料里织了金线，会随着光线的变换闪烁金色的碎点，这条领带正蒙在Peter的眼睛上，用来遮挡早已经蠢蠢欲动的青年燥热又毫不掩饰欲念的火辣眼神。  
还有一条领带——还有一条领带是Peter自己的领带，是一条红色的条纹领带，跟他的战衣一个颜色，中规中矩得像个乖巧的高中生。Stark先生曾经扯着这条领带第一次亲吻他，所以Peter最喜欢这条领带。这条领带此时正松松垮垮地挂在他的脖子上，先前打好的漂亮流畅的温莎结早就扯散了，领带的底端堪堪垂在了地上。  
唔，也不算除了两条领带之外一丝不挂，Peter脚上的袜子也还穿得规整，不难看得出他不久之前还被塞在一套合身笔挺的西装里。  
可是他现在几乎是赤身裸体地跪在这里，已经完全勃起了，阴茎硬得发疼，可他的手被他的先生用加强过的手铐铐住了，他被他的先生禁止用他自己的手疏解充斥着他每一个细胞的欲火。他的先生，他的伴侣，他的爱人就坐在他的旁边，衣服穿得整齐，不愿意帮他，不，或者应该说，他的先生，他的Mr.Stark，他的Tony，就是让他欲火焚身的罪魁祸首，就是伊甸园中枝头最饱满可人的那个果实。  
他听见他的先生发出的声响——衣料摩擦的声音，均匀的呼吸声，红酒在杯中晃荡发出的声响，听到Tony的皮鞋鞋跟跟地板碰撞发出的声音。  
有一种说法是，当一种感官失去作用的时候，其余感官将会更加灵敏。青年本就比常人敏锐得多的感官此刻被无限放大了，他能无比清晰地捕捉到有关于他的先生的每一个声音，而每一个声音，都是足以使他更加血脉喷张的毒药。  
Peter低低地喘着粗气，他跪了有一阵了，血液循环不畅使他的腿有点微微发麻，他稍稍立起身子向前倾，火烫的性器一下子接触到冰冰凉的地板，惊得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
他试着活动了一下手腕，Tony大概不是铁了心要铐住他，手铐虽然被Tony用Stark科技加强过，可要说用这个手铐禁锢住曾经徒手拦住行驶的公交车的Peter仍显牵强——况且手铐内部还有软物内衬，这倒显得不像是为了禁锢，而是为了接下来将要发生的这一场性爱游戏而准备的小小道具。  
于是小狼狗Peter努力收起自己剑拔弩张的姿态，努力装出一副乖巧又温柔的样子软声哀求Tony，事实上，他基本上不用假装，对于向他的先生撒娇，没有人比他更加得心应手。  
“Mr.Stark，Tony，help me……”  
Tony嗤笑一声，很明显不信Peter故作乖巧这一套，开玩笑，他可是在这上面栽过跟头，付出了腰疼了三天的巨大代价，他还记得他当时一边揉着腰，一边咬牙切齿地举着三根手指发誓，他要是再被Peter可怜巴巴的狗狗眼攻下，他就…他就三天不吃甜甜圈。  
事实上，如果Tony先生认真执行他的誓言，他估计得三年吃不到甜甜圈。嘘，这种事情我们悄悄讲就好，不要揭穿他。  
“Tony，please～”Peter又拉长了声音哀求他，声音掺了七分可怜三分哭腔，明明有奶声奶气的腔调，却像是烈性的春药，Tony无端觉得自己有点口干舌燥。  
他舔了舔自己的嘴唇——事实上，Tony自己并不可能意识到他这个动作是多么具有诱惑性，尤其是在他那精力过剩并且满脑子都是有关他的黄色废料的爱人眼里，这个动作简直无异于赤裸裸的邀请，也不怨Peter翻来覆去地折腾他，只怕是想让他永远下不来床才好。  
所以Tony这次决计要整整Peter，Stark的酒窖从不缺好酒，调制一杯广岛冰茶绰绰有余，而对于刚成年没几年的新任复仇者而言，一杯广岛冰茶就足以撂倒他。Peter酒品倒是好，喝醉了也不吵不闹，Tony把他拖回房间里脱他衣服的时候他还把头搁在Tony的肩窝，一口一个“Tony”叫得黏黏糊糊腻腻歪歪，所以脱掉他那身西装倒也轻松，出于一种不可名状的恶趣味，Tony给他留下了领带和袜子。  
在手铐落锁发出咔哒声的一刹那Peter酒醒了大半——可是已经晚了，Tony已经铐住了他，那双好看得眼睛冲他嘲弄似的挤了挤，伸手撸了两把他的性器。  
好的，Peter这下明白Tony想干什么了。   
Tony曾经抱怨Peter精力过剩得好像是处在发情期，饶是经验丰富的花花公子也在年轻人毫无章法的大力冲撞里溃不成军。可Peter本来根本就不注重欲望这种东西，在生活里能接触到的女性一只手就能数过来，更罔论“性”这种让无数青少年为之好奇和脸红心跳的字眼了。  
可是Tony不一样，Tony是他多年的暗恋对象，是他无数个夜晚中的光怪陆离的梦境里唯一的那个性幻想对象，然后有一天Tony居然真的成了他的爱人，他们两个接吻，做爱，Peter有了机会将那些性幻想一一实现。  
Tony就是他的春药，是他欲望的催化剂，是他最本能的热爱和渴望。  
Tony悠悠地放下他翘着的那条腿，从沙发上站起身来，一只手里仍四平八稳地端着那杯红酒，另一只手不紧不慢地抚平了西装上因为之前坐下而产生的褶皱。他蹬掉鞋子，只穿着袜子踩在木地板上，木地板温度有点低，给脚底染上几分冰凉。  
Peter听到一阵衣料摩擦的声音，越来越大，最后在他身旁停止了，他知道了Tony此刻正站在他的旁边，手里还端着个高脚杯。  
“Tony，Tony……放开我好不好，Tony——”装乖孩子Peter装得得心应手，他急切地昂起头来，一副快要哭了的样子，连声音都带着哭腔，他知道他嘴硬心软的先生受不了他这样做。  
“放开你？放开你然后让你把我操死吗？”Tony笑着说，抛开那些虚伪又客套的社交礼仪，小胡子男人连说起下流话来都显得优雅迷人。“耐心点，Pete，我说过了，心急吃不了热豆腐。”，他抬起一只脚，足尖轻轻划过Peter的大腿，一直划到Peter微微分开的两腿之间，用脚背掂了掂他的囊袋。  
Peter从喉咙深处发出一声粗喘，Tony却并不就此停下动作，脚背换成了脚掌，从Peter的性器根部一路向上抚动，和囊袋的微凉不同，茎身火热得很，简直可以称得上有点烫，热度通过袜子那一层薄得几乎可以说是不存在的布料，把Tony的脚底熨得火烫。足尖划过性器顶端，被溢出的前液沾湿了一小块，Tony甚至能感觉到那根儿上的血管在突突地跳动。Peter不由自主地挺了挺腰，让自己的性器在Tony的脚掌间磨蹭，袜子的布料对于性器显得粗糙，带来一阵火辣辣的酥麻，说不清楚是快感还是痛感，但是这种感觉足以让他从头皮麻到脚趾尖。  
Tony不轻不重地在Peter的性器上踩了一下，Peter听见他在笑：“小混蛋，别以为我不知道这个手铐根本铐不住你。”  
Peter听到Tony脱衣服的声音——先是西装外套，还有里面的背心，Tony铁定随手把它们扔在了沙发上，Peter突然想起那个高脚杯，Tony应该是把它放在了茶几上。然后他听到皮带扣“啪嗒”一声解开，宽松又合身的西裤唰的一下掉到脚背上，被Tony两下蹬掉，一脚踢开，然后是安全扣打开的声音——他知道Tony戴了丝袜固定带，还有使衬衫显得笔挺的衬衫固定夹，Tony不紧不慢地一一解开，也随手扔到一边。  
Peter突然感到有点可惜，明明是用途正经的固定夹固定带，用在Tony身上就显得下流又色情，像是街角小巷里的成人用品店卖的情色玩具，他甚至感到有点嫉妒——它们可以在一天中的绝大部分时间名正言顺地紧紧贴着Tony的臀和腿，而他却不可以，一天之中需要假装正经保持合适距离的时间总是太多了些。  
干练性感的红发女特工Natasha曾经毫不掩饰地对Peter直言：“收收你的眼神，Mr.Parker（她用敬辞称呼他，就像是故意提醒他注意场合），我明白你满脑子都想着怎么干Tony，可是现在是出任务，能不能把你的想法收一收？”，她旁边的冬兵没忍住笑出了声。  
啊？有这么明显吗？Peter摸摸鼻子，只好拼命祈祷Tony没听到Natasha的话。  
事实上，Tony确实没听到这句话，不过相信Mr.Stark早就切身体会到了。  
Tony在慢悠悠地除掉固定夹固定带之后，又开始慢悠悠地一颗颗解开纽扣，先是袖口的，然后从领口开始往下解，解开一颗之后隔一会才解开另一颗，他是故意的，他在拖延时间，他要对Peter进行无限长的无声的温柔的折磨。  
Peter把手铐挣得夸夸响，思考着用多大的力气挣脱这个手铐比较合适，用多大的力气才不会让碎片飞溅出来伤到Tony。  
“Shhhh。”Tony出声制止了已经忍无可忍的躁动的青年，一边终于解开了衬衫的最后一颗纽扣，可以看到他的内裤，明显也是鼓鼓囊囊地一团——谁又能说他没动情呢。  
Tony蹲到Peter面前，扯着年轻人颈上的领带和他接吻，另一只手状似无意地划过Peter身体上的线条——从脸颊到下巴，再到颈脖，然后是下巴和锁骨，肩膀，上臂，手肘，手腕，然后他摸到了禁锢住Peter手腕的手铐，在手铐的中间按了一下，这个他亲手做出来的小玩意儿“啪”地一下就打开了。  
几乎是手铐打开的一瞬间Peter就弹了起来，抱着蹲在他面前的Tony就扔在了那个巨大的沙发上，差点撞到放在茶几上的红酒杯。年轻人把年长些的那个罩在身下，形成一个极具压迫性的姿势，勃发的欲望贴着Tony的大腿内侧突突跳动。  
Peter一把扯掉蒙住自己眼睛的那条领带，看也不看就随手扔到地上，他用拇指抚摸着他十几秒之前还亲吻着的Tony的唇：“那么，Mr.Stark，请问你是什么时候做的手铐呢，嗯？”  
“在你每天去洗澡的时候。”Tony扬起头来笑，颈脖拉成一个好看的弧度，Peter忍不住在他的先生的喉结上留了个浅淡的牙印。  
“您真坏，先生，看来以后只能和你一起洗澡了？”Peter笑得纯良。  
“该说你是被逼无奈呢还是该说你蓄谋已久呢，Mr.Parker。嗯？”Tony伸了一根手指在Peter的胸口打转。Peter颈上还挂着那条红领带，看起来活像个滑稽可笑的酒吧侍者，Tony起了玩心，重又把领带给Peter系好，买个假领效果也许更好。Tony不无遗憾地想。  
“当然是被逼无奈啦。”Peter抓住Tony的手拉到嘴边亲了一下，语气十分无辜。“您的坏心思可真多，先生，我该拿您怎么办呢？”  
“我记得我教过你。”Tony语气轻巧，听起来很是骄傲。  
“当然了，先生，少说多干，这是您教我的。”Peter眨眨眼睛，一副好好听话的乖宝宝模样，手上动作却一点都不乖宝宝——他开始脱Tony的内裤。  
“那就行了，do it，Mr.Parker。”Tony抬起腰，方便Peter把那深灰色的布料从他身上脱下来。  
“Yes，sir。”Peter露出个孩子气的笑来。  
扩张过程遇到一点小小的麻烦——床头抽屉里放着的润滑剂瓶子空空如也，不过这并没有难倒高材生Peter Parker，他眼睛一转，扫到了茶几上放着的那半杯红酒。  
“等等，嘶——”Tony意识到Peter想做什么并且出声制止的时候为时已晚——Peter把那半杯红酒尽数倒在了Tony的小腹上，白衬衫下半截完全被红酒打湿，紧紧地贴在Tony身上，更多的红酒顺着Tony的小腹向下流，流过Tony性器的根部，滑过会阴和臀部，半路被皮质沙发拦截而更改道路，最后顺着皮沙发滴到地板上。酒是冰凉的，在前几秒酒精挥发吸热带来寒意过去之后，又变成了热的，不，简直该形容成像是一把火在烧，Tony禁不住浑身一激灵，Peter在他身上抚摸而产生的触感无比清晰，他感到Peter灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的颈间，Peter的手滑过他性器的根部，恶作剧似的掂了掂他囊袋，就像他之前用脚背对Peter做的那样，然后他感到Peter的手指在他的会阴打转，一路转到了后穴穴口，在Tony喘着气将要出声催促的时候猝不及防地进入了一根手指，逼出Tony喉咙里一身短促的尖叫。  
手指在身体里搅动很快就搅出了咕叽咕叽的水声，Tony已经喘得几乎要背过气去，话都说不囫囵，他的数次催促全被青年无视，只肯用手指在他身体里进进出出，就好像在这一场性事里迫不及待的只有Tony一个人。  
不，明明Peter忍得也很辛苦，贴着Tony大腿内侧的性器不时抽动两下，Peter抓住Tony双腿的脚踝并在一起，然后他就在脚踝与小腿肚之间的缝隙里抽插。  
这可真他妈真奇怪，Tony迷迷糊糊地想。他扬起头，好使自己呼吸得更顺畅，他们就像是在相互折磨，他们都在拖延时间，之前是他们现在轮到Peter了，这种甜蜜又痛苦的折磨。  
“你到底干不干，不干就他妈从我身上滚下去。”Tony几乎是从牙缝里挤出这么一句来。  
Peter笑了一声，抽出手指来，转而抓住Tony的双手压到头顶，然后就是“咔哒”一声，Tony还没反应过来，就被那个之前铐住Peter的手铐铐住了。  
“Language，Tony。”Peter说。  
然后他一寸寸地将阴茎挤进Tony那妙不可言的后穴，扩张足够充分，Peter却仍推进得缓慢，好像Tony是一件易碎的中国瓷器，那种身体内部被一点一点缓慢撑开的感觉逼得Tony难耐地咬紧了下唇，他把腿盘在Peter的腰上，用脚后跟敲了敲年轻人的后背：“臭小子，快点。”  
“Yes，sir。”他听见Peter又一次这么回答，话语的尾音未落，Peter就握着他的腰一冲到底，粗长的性器不用刻意寻找也能准确地碾过敏感点，硬生生地把Tony的话捅成了一声压抑不住的尖叫。得到许可的年轻人握着年长些的那个人的腰，毫无节奏和章法可言地干得欢畅，可怜了Tony，一瞬间就被过量的快感逼出了生理泪水，他觉得自己是在海啸的顶端做爱，是在悬崖的边缘做爱，快感的旁边就是万丈深渊。  
电流一样的快感肆虐了Tony的全身，搞得他呼吸都不顺畅，浑身失了力气，顺着沙发椅背就向下滑，Peter从胁下抱住他，一把把他提起来，复又压在了椅背上继续大力抽插。  
Tony对Peter这种操法真的是又爱又恨，爱的是这样做的快感，恨的是总有一种快被操死的错觉，感觉灵魂下一秒就要被顶出天灵盖离他远去。  
Peter的动作幅度很大，整根插进去又整根抽出来，抽出来的时候性器上带着的液体插进去的时候又会留在穴口，然后流下来，在皮质沙发上留下一小摊亮晶晶的液体。Peter一边抽插，一边伸手抹了一点那液体，偏着头打量了一样，然后把它们抹在了Tony的乳头上，他俯下身在Tony的耳边说：“先生，Tony，你被我操出了好多水啊。”  
鬼知道Peter在哪里学来的下流话，Tony已经没有力气去追究这个了，不过下流话的煽情效果倒是一流，居然说得情场老手Tony居然觉得有点害羞，他打赌自己的脸肯定红了，如果还能更红的话。  
Tony简直想捂住自己的脸感叹一声世风日下，随便撩一下就脸红到脖子根支支吾吾说不出一句完整的话的纯情少年Peter仿佛就是昨天的Peter。  
假如，生活，欺骗了我，我也，没有办法。  
妈的。Tony愤愤然地想。妈的，臭小子。  
“想什么呢，先生。”Peter明显对Tony的走神十分不满，他觉得这个时候Tony应该完全属于他，从内到外。Peter停下挺腰的动作，只用性器头部在Tony体内那一点上缓慢摩擦，他在Tony耳边轻轻吹气：“专心一点，先生，我正在操您呢。”  
妈的，Tony在心里再一次重复。两个敏感点被同时刺激让他条件反射地弓起腰，喉咙里发出一声压抑不住的小小的呜咽。快感从四肢百骸像电流似的堆积在下腹，像一把燎原的烈火，Tony只觉得眼前泛起一阵白光，他感到自己小腹的肌肉在抽动，将射未射的感觉有一点点像尿意，让他忍不住发出尖叫。  
都说男性在射精的那一刹那是快感的最高峰，其实将射未射的时候的感觉将射精那一瞬间的感觉无限延长，同样足以让人爽得不能自已。Tony大张着嘴巴呼吸，这让他感觉自己有一点像砧板上待宰的鱼。这种强烈又磨人的快感持续了很久，离真正的爆发又差了那么一线之隔。  
Tony感到眼前白茫茫的一片，过量的快感仿佛凝聚成了实体，幻化成扭曲的波浪，扭曲的光，扭曲的藤蔓，紧紧地将他勒住，勒得他难以呼吸，更难以思考，快感将所有的一切都挤出了大脑，只剩下最本能的最迫切的需求。  
他想射，他需要更强烈的刺激帮助他冲破这阻碍他攀上快感最高峰的制梏。  
Peter此时此刻也不好受，Tony的后穴又紧又热又湿又滑，濒临高潮的甬道层层叠叠地挤将上来，有生命似的，夹得Peter险些精关失守，他深吸一口气压下射精的冲动，复又在Tony身体里大力冲撞起来。  
Tony连喘息都被这一下子突如其来的顶弄噎住在喉咙里，快感终于有了跨过最高峰临界点的推动力，他颤抖着着，射出来的一刹那声带才嘶哑着发出了哭喊的声音，精液全射在了自己的小腹上，浊白的液体顺着小腹流到下体的毛发上，那团毛发早就被各种液体糊成一团，此刻粘上白浊更显得色情。  
Tony爽到了极点，眼睛都失去了焦距，双眼一片模糊，眼前全是快感炸裂出的火花，后穴因为高潮而不断痉挛收缩，夹得Peter也有点忍耐不住了。他被Tony挑逗了这么久，提枪上阵也有好一会儿，此刻也已经到达了临界点。他大力地几个挺身，也尽数交代在Tony美妙的后穴里，微凉的精液打在高热的肠壁上，那一瞬间的刺激竟然直接把Tony推上了另一个快感的顶峰，发泄过一次的性器又颤颤巍巍地立了起来，抖动了几下却射不出精液，只流出来几股透明的前列腺液。太爽了，Tony简直爽得想翻白眼，爽得他连翻白眼的力气都没有了。  
Tony竟然前列腺高潮了。  
这在性爱里可是小概率事件，比起通过射精获得的快感，前列腺高潮获得的快感更持久也更强烈，Tony张大嘴，连尖叫都尖叫不出来，生理性泪水不受控制地涌出来，顺着脸颊往下流，被Peter一一吻去。甬道不断绞紧，直绞得Peter动弹不得。Peter又硬了，但是他并不急着抽插，夜还很长，他还有足够的耐心。  
等Tony终于捱过了漫长又难熬的高潮，意识稍稍回笼，困意就袭击了他。他动了一下，惊恐地发现Peter仍在他的体内，丝毫没有软下去的迹象。  
“Fuck。”Tony下意识地爆了一句粗口，意识到不对的时候已经来不及了。Peter就着相连的姿势抱起他，一瞬间他就变成了上面那一个，Peter火热的性器捅到了极深的地方，捅得Tony发出一声好像是被噎住了一样的呻吟，他感觉自己要被捅穿了。  
“没错，先生，您说得很对。”Peter抱住Tony的腰，象征性地往上顶了顶。“我正要继续操您。”  
“我迟早要被你操死在床上。”Tony深呼吸了几口，总算能组织出完整的句子。“一次，最多再一次。”  
“那可由不得你，先生。”


End file.
